When You Think Its Over
by ShanevsTaker
Summary: Will Bradshaw and Kevin find their hearts? Replacement Chapter 1... More comming soon!


KEVIN'S POV  
  
I sit backstage watching the Raw being filmed, another show without me. Then his match is announced, the match I've been waiting for. Hardcore Championship, he'll win of course… I know he will… I have all the faith in the world that he'll win. He comes down the ramp in his black trunks that sport his trademark symbol. His match goes off without a hitch and he wins once again taking home the belt. I rush to meet him; his friends surround him so I silently back away.   
  
I go home and lie awake in bed all I can think about is him, my hardcore champion, well he's not mine - that's only wishful thinking. He could never be mine. As the sun is rising I fall into a restless sleep with him filling my dreams.   
  
That was a month ago and just a typical night in the life of Kevin Nash. I've reached that can't eat, can't think, can't sleep frame of mind, but its only wishful thinking. Wishing that someday he will be mine, someday I will have him to hold and he is really beside me instead of in my dreams. Glen (Kane) says I should talk to him but I don't know what I would say,  
  
"Hey, how you going? I love you," I don't think that would go down very well. Besides at last check he was happily involved… with a female. Even if he did swing my way he would never go for a guy like me, I keep getting injured so, I'm hardly around. Who would want a boyfriend that is hardly around because he can't wrestle one match with out hurting himself?   
  
……………  
  
Bradshaw's POV  
  
I wait nervously for my match to be called. Hardcore Championship. I hope that I will win. But my mind is on him. As he sits back stage watching the others... He's hurt once again because of someone else stupidity. I walk down to the ring but all I see in front of me is his eyes. God... I am going to get hit in the head with all kind of things and I'm thinking of him. Maybe I have been hit in the head one time to many. Damn he is sitting   
  
there talk to a stage hand and wear those damn black vinyl pants that make me so hot that I have to fix myself before I head out there to the ring. Heck I win though I'm not sure how because I can't even remember most of the match. So I take the belt home. I head toward the back hoping that he will come say congrats. My friends all crowd in and I look where I though he was but he's gone. So I say thanks and quickly head for the shower. A nice cold shower.  
  
So home I went but it was with the wrong person once again. Because here I am lying awake with Stephanie asleep on the other side of the bed. Hell… During sex if she only knew that when I called her my big sexy ... I didn't mean her breast. I can't help it if he flashes across my mind. And damn it he does that a lot. I want him to be my big Sexy but I know that it's just me wanting something that I just can't have. Well it will be dawn soon and finally I feel sleep coming. Hell if I'm lucky maybe he will be in my dreams at least.  
  
Hell I just drank a six-pack or was it two. I guess that it really doesn't matter because either way it's just another night in the life of me John Layfield a.k.a. Bradshaw. I seen in a crowd a few times since I won the Hardcore belt but I can't talk to him. Shit the only thing that I can do is drink. Then I have sex with Stephanie and think of him. I mean I know that it's not fair to her but shit it's not like I'm even been into men. I don't even know if he is into guys though there is a lot of back stage gossip that said that him and Scott used to be together. Though Rob (RVD) said that maybe I should talk to Kevin and to open my mind. I mean he is all that I think about lately. But then what could or would I say…  
  
"Hey Kev I'm hot for your body. Oh yeah and by the way I think that I am falling in love with you." Yeah right and then I could duck a punch. And if he is into guys why the hell would he want someone who is to damn dumb to do anything but drink and fight. But I could take care of him when he is hurt. Or watch his back in the ring. Shit I guess it's time for another six-pack and then I'll look for Stephanie. 


End file.
